Vickie's Punishment
by fanwriter44
Summary: After Smackdown, Dolph Ziggler ain't too happy with Vickie slapping him earlier that night. He decides she must be punished. Rated M for language, nudity, and spanking. ONESHOT, Don't like don't read, alot of torture, not as much a story here as much as it is...poetic justice.


Vickie's Punishment: After Smackdown Dolph is really pissed at Vickie for slapping him. And he decides he will teach her a lesson in obedience. Rated M For spanking, and nudity. Don't like don't read.

I do not own Vickie Guerrero, or Dolph Zifggler, or anything WWE.

"No Dolph." Vickie pleaded. It was after the show on Smackdown and Dolph Ziggler was still pissed about Vickie slapping him earlier that night. "Vickie, you shouldn't have slapped me so hard. All I did was tell you to help me in my match." Dolph replied back to her. "Now be a good girl and come here, you need to learn your lesson."  
Vickie complied, as she didn't want to make her punishment any worse. "Now Vickie." Dolph said as he sat down in the office chair, "Lay on me with your stomach on my lap." Vickie did just so her top half was hanging out of the side of the chair and her ass was in Dolph's face. Ziggler pulled her dress up revealing a lacy pair of red underwear. "Are you ready?" he asked. "No." She replied "Good."  
(Smack)  
The first swat came down hard on Vickie, it was a painful feeling as she had never been spanked before.  
(smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.)  
"Dolph, please stop it hurts." Vickie said crying, her ass was on fire already.  
"Ohh no Vickie, you ain't getting out of this easy. You gotta learn to obey your man."  
(Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.)  
That was 20 swats, Vickie was sobbing, her ass was red, and her face was too. She was crying uncontrolabally.  
"Dolph (sob) Am I done?" Vickie asked "No, Vickie, we still got 20 more to go." "Noo Dolph, I'm sorry."  
But Dolph wouldn't listen.  
(Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack."  
The total of 40 swats were over with, and Dolph let Vickie off his lap. Vickie got on her knees and started crying.  
"What are you doing?" Dolph asked. "Get your hairbrush out of your purse, we are far from over."  
"What? I thought I only get 40." She spit back.  
"40 hand swats, I still got 2 other kinds to give you."  
Vickie knew she wasn't getting out of it at this point. Pleading with him would only piss him off more and make her punishment worse. So she did what he said, and went into her purse and pulled out her wooden hairbrush. "Here you go Dolph." Vickie said with fear in her voice.  
"Ok, same position as before only this time take your panties off."  
"No, not happening." she said.  
At that point he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her panties off for her, then he pulled her stomach onto his lap with her bare red ass facing him.  
(Smack.)  
Vickie in the first swat started crying, the fact that she is not only bare assed, which would make the spanking worse anyway. On top of that she is getting spanked with a wooden hairbrush.  
(Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack.)  
"Don't (Smack)  
you (smack)  
ever (smack)  
slap (smack)  
me (smack)  
again."  
(smack)  
"Do (smack)  
you (smack)  
understand?  
(Smack)  
"Yes Dolph, I understand!" Vickie said speaking incoherently while she sobbed.  
"Okay, now stand up, take off your dress, and bend naked over the desk." Dolph yelled.  
Vickie did as she was told, she didn't know what was to come at this point, but she soon found out, as the belt swatted at full force by Ziggler swatted her already red, and blistered ass.  
"Wahhhhhhh" Vickie sobbed, this was hurting her bad. But she started to get the message, as Dolph was swatting her with the belt. He told her he was whipping her with it 50 times. Vickie was crying, a very loud sobbing cry as he continued to whip her ass.  
Dolph was using everything he had to swat Vickie, as he finally asked:  
"Are you going to slap me again?"  
(swat)  
"No!" She replied (swat)  
"NO WHAT!"  
(swat)  
"No sir!"  
(swat)  
"Are you going to do what i tell you to do?" Dolph asked Vickie (swat)  
"Yes sir!" She replied (swat)  
"Good."  
(swat)  
"Now, you can stand up straight." Ziggler said as he put his belt back into the belt loops of his pants. Vickie had a hard time not collapsing to the floor and sob every breath, he was sniffling and wiping her tears.  
"Now here is what your going to do: I am going to sit down in this chair, and watch you stand in that corner, and if I see you run your bottom to make it feel better, you are going to get double everything you got tonight. Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir." Vickie replied, like a good girl she stood with her nose in the corner to think about what she done tonight, and what happened because of it, and remember that this is what happens. 


End file.
